fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Micronational Professional Registry
The Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) is a serious unrecognised government organisation (SUGO). It will accept an endorsed micronation if the endorser is 21 or older, and a true professional. A small one-time registration fee may apply. Joining the MPR gives a new micronation Sixth World status; one could also acquire Fifth World status with enough time and effort. If a professional joins, he can register with a pseudonym or fictitious name, but he must also inform the MPR of his real name, so his rights can be more effectively protected. Besides being a real professional registry, the MPR also issues independent intellectual property instruments such as Print Monopolies, Enterprise Names, Enterprise Marks, and MPR Patents. In the past, the MPR has also published official warnings about terrorist organisations or scam micronations, and has succeeded in prosecuting scam artists who were running a diploma mill under the name of the "University of Sealand". Paradoxically, the MPR is not a governmental organisation. It is a nongovernmental organisation whose primary purpose is the development of an independent Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth World economy. The MPR recognises all real professionals and semiprofessionals 21 and older, and does not otherwise discriminate on the basis of sex, race, age, national origin, Micronational allegiance, sexual orientation, family composition or type, religion, disability, or veteran status. The MPR also recognises all real professional and semiprofessional companies, institutions, or nations, and does not discriminate on the basis of registered or incorporated status, institutional or national accreditation, territorial status, or UN/UNPO membership. The MPR is not a party or signatory to the Hague Convention of 1961 abolishing the requirement of diplomatic or consular legalisation for foreign public documents. It recognises all foreign documents because professional or semiprofessional persons have presented them, and then it recognises any possible companies, organisations, schools, universities, institutions, jurisdictions, dominions, Nations, Micronations, territories, or States. This is a 'bottom-up' or grassroots honour system, not the 'top-down' or imperialistic recognition implied by the Hague Convention of 1961. It should thus be clear that cybernetic Nations, or territorial Nations and jurisdictions which do not have professionals and/or companies that have been registered with the MPR, enjoy little legitimacy before the MPR. MPR recognition does not imply diplomatic recognition (it is de facto rather than de jure recognition), only that minimal professional and/or academic criteria have been met, and the MPR can certify the professional, organisation, institution, micronation, or nation. Older policy Many micronations will not recognise less serious micronations than themselves.Micronational diplomacy Usually micronational diplomacy simply consists of friendly contact between micronations. Some micronations, such as the Principality of Seborga and the Madison Kingdom of Talossa,www.talossa1979.com, See "Diplomatic Relations" section on this web page actually refuse to recognise any micronation as an unofficial or official policy. The Micronational Professional Registry, the only micronational organisation that has given some thought to objective criteria to evaluate the concrete existence of any micronation, used to recognise the claims of any micronation that were presented by a professional or semi-professional person 14 years old or older.Tallini, HMRD Cesidio. The Fifth World: Micronationalism on Steroids, pp. 90-91, ISBN 978-1448663538 While Cesidian law still views people 14 and older as junior adults, and thus of legal voting age, and capable of being taken seriously as citizens of micronations of their own choice, there is a growing realisation that the former policy of 'affirmative action', inacted for the purpose of accepting more micronations, and discriminating against fewer, did not actually produce more micronations whose concrete existence could be measured, but only more work to register micronations that either had no significant existence outside a very limited group of people, or that had nothing that guaranteed any continuity to the existence of the new micronation. As a consequence of this realisation, the Micronational Professional Registry was recently forced to raise the minimum age of professional, and thus micronational acceptance to 21,How to Start Your Own (Serious) Country in Fourteen (Relatively) Easy Steps by HMRD Cesidio Tallini, Micronational Professional Registry which is full adult age, and the 'Age of Candidacy' under Cesidian law.Tallini, HMRD Cesidio. The Fifth World: Micronationalism on Steroids, pp. 85-87, ISBN 978-1448663538 Notes See also * MPR Categories References * A warning to all nations and micronations, openPR.com, 29 October 2007. * The Principality of the Pontinha secedes from Portugal, openPR.com, 30 November 2007 * Book about Advanced Micronationalism published, PRLog.org, 15 August 2009 * 'Templar crucifixion nail' found in imaginary country - but is it a hoax?, Examiner.com, 3 March 2010 * Archaeologists declare nail a ‘fantasy’ crucifixion-relic, Church Times, 12 March 2010 External links *MPR web site *MPR Department of Diplomatic Affairs *MPR Department of History *MPR Department of Vital Statistics Category:MPR Category:Organisations Category:Macronations Category:Micronations Category:Fourth World Category:Fifth World Category:Intermicronational Organisations